1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a microwave antenna. More particularly, the invention relates to an antenna adapter enabling simplified microwave antenna feed interface configuration and/or exchange.
2. Description of Related Art
A microwave antenna may be coupled to a wide range of signal generating and/or processing equipment, according to the end user's requirements, each with a different adapter and/or interface requirement.
A microwave antenna may be provided with an adapter assembly for coupling a transceiver or the like to the microwave antenna. The interconnection may be, for example, a direct interconnection or via a waveguide which then couples to the desired signal generating and/or processing equipment.
Microwave antennas may be provided with an interconnection with dual redundant transceivers, one of the transceivers provided as a hot standby to the other to improve the resulting RF system reliability. Alternatively, dual transceivers coupled to a single microwave antenna may be utilized simultaneously, each transceiver operating upon a signal with a different polarity, the signals separated and routed to each transceiver by an Orthomode Transducer (OMT).
Providing microwave antennas in multiple models, each configured for a specific interconnection type and/or provided with elaborate adapter assemblies, can be a significant manufacturing, supply chain, installation and/or ongoing maintenance burden.
Therefore it is an object of the invention to provide an antenna adapter that overcomes limitations in the prior art.